The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to hierarchical data.
Generally, data may be presented on hierarchical data structures, such as hierarchical data trees and tree tables. Specifically, hierarchical data structures are organized and structured to represent data using different levels. For example, hierarchical data trees may include nodes, such as parent nodes, child nodes and sibling nodes, to present the data and the relationship of the data on the hierarchical data trees. Specifically, for a hierarchical data tree based on dates, the hierarchical data structure may include the nodes “years”>“months”>“days”. Specifically, the “years” may be the parent nodes to the child nodes that include the “months”, and the “months” may be the parent nodes to the child nodes that may include the “days”. Furthermore, the “year” nodes may be sibling nodes, the “month” nodes may be sibling nodes, and the “day” nodes may be sibling nodes. Additionally, users may be enabled to collapse and expand the nodes associated with hierarchical data trees.